Vehicle suspension and steering components allow vehicle wheels to pivot and translate vertically during vehicle operation. For example, a steering knuckle may transfer steering motion to and pivot the vehicle wheels during cornering, braking, and suspension events. As such, steering knuckles often absorb and/or transfer forces from the vehicle wheels.